


A Summer Night In Buenos Aires

by Kedavranox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Flirting, Gay Bar, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Bruno talk. A little bit…<br/>Set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/982977">What’s New Buenos Aires?</a> verse. I kind of like Bruno, I’ve decided :P<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Night In Buenos Aires

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, and purely for fun. Please forgive any errors. :)

**A Summer Night In Buenos Aires**

  
Bruno Gutiérrez is fit as fuck. There’s no denying it. He’s the kind of bloke Harry would have a one off with on the weekends back at home.

Bruno keeps leaning into Harry, whispering in his ear, touching his hand, occasionally brushing Harry’s hair off his forehead. Harry finds himself leaning into Bruno’s warm chest. It’s nice.. the attention - it’s a nice change from - well - Draco’s persistent indifference. Draco’s annoyed stare. Draco’s hot and cold routine.

‘You think he notices?’ Bruno says into Harry’s ear.

Truth be told, Bruno Gutiérrez is also a little bit obnoxious. Harry finds the combination oddly endearing, but not at all enough to tempt him. Especially with Draco across the table staring daggers at them both.

Harry’s gaze flicks up to Draco and then he looks away and shrugs. He takes a sip of his scotch, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Holy fucking shit. Draco is just a different kind of fit, isn’t he? Even in the most unflattering jumper and trousers, his hair windswept, slightly damp at the roots from the heat. Honestly, it’s overwhelming. Especially when Harry is this drunk. He really shouldn’t be this drunk around Draco.

Beside him, Bruno is yelling at Draco over the music. Draco’s wearing, his _‘I’m worth ten of you’_ expression, a scowl wrinkling his pale forehead. Harry bites back a smile.

Bruno leans across the table, a smirk on his face, and yells, ‘You realize this is a gay bar, don’t you, Draco?’

For a split second, Draco looks horrified, but then he schools his features into his usual stony mask. Harry’s stomach sinks. The gay thing again. Honestly, sometimes Harry can’t tell if Draco has a problem with it, or if he’s just a prude or something.

Bruno laughs, nudging Harry’s shoulder gently. ‘See, Harry. I told you he wouldn’t even notice.’

Draco scowls. ‘So this was some kind of joke?’ he asks tersely. Harry doesn’t meet Draco’s gaze over his glass of Scotch, and Bruno waves his arm about. ‘Oh don’t be sensitive!’

Bruno drapes his arm across Harry’s shoulders and starts twisting the ends of Harry’s hair in his fingers. ‘I just wanted Harry to have fun.’

Oh, fun. Is that was this is supposed to be? Draco’s expression is a mix of horrified embarrassment and blatant fury.

‘You know,’ Draco says in his _‘You fucking cretin’_ voice. ‘I think I’m just going to Apparate to the flat if that’s ok with you, Bruno.’

Harry sits up straighter. No no no no. He doesn’t want Draco to leave. Then he’ll have to deal with Bruno on his own! Besides he was having a good time! Kind of. Well. Mostly he was having a good time looking at Draco. The night lights of Buenos Aires look ridiculously good on him.

Oh he is so hopelessly pathetic.

Harry sets his drink down. ‘Draco, don’t--’

Draco cuts him off. ‘Oh, no it’s no problem. I’m just in the way here.’

Harry gives Draco a look that hopefully conveys how ridiculous he thinks Draco is being. Draco pushes back his chair and stands. “Don’t be too late, Potter,’ he says airily. ‘Don’t forget we leave in the morning.’

Draco gives Bruno one last pointed glare and strides out of the crowded bar.

Harry turns to Bruno annoyed, and he lifts his hands laughing slightly. ‘I didn’t know he’d take it so badly,’ he exclaims, cheeks flushed.

Harry picks back up his drink and knocks back the dregs. ‘He’s sensitive,’ he mutters.

Bruno nudges his shoulder. ‘He’s not sensitive,’ Harry,’ he says loudly. ‘He’s jealous.’

Harry actually laughs out loud. He rests his glass down on the wooden table top and laughs for a few minutes, before he collects himself and hiccups a few drunken giggles as some kind of afterthought.

‘Draco is the straightest bloke I know,’ Harry says seriously. ‘Most of the time.’

Bruno rolls his eyes. ‘Trust me, Harry. He’s annoyed right now because he has competition.’

Harry’s face heats. ‘Competition?’ he says, cringing at the hway his voice squeaks slightly. Jesus Christ he sounds like a teenaged girl. Or Hermione when Ron finally figured out how flirting works.

Bruno leans in close. ‘Yes, competition,’ he says. His warm breath puffs against Harry’s cheeks  
Harry’s heart pounds in his chest.

His eyes drop to Bruno’s lips. He has a really fucking gorgeous cupids bow that w Harry wouldn't mind tracing with his tongue.

Bruno rests his palm on Harry’s thigh. Harry’s cock stirs with definite interest, but when Bruno tries to kiss him, he pulls away.

‘I can’t,’ he says softly.

Bruno just sighs and drunkenly rests his chin in his hand, his face still inches from Harry.

‘Because of Draco?’

Harry shrugs, thinking of Draco alone back at the house. If he knows Draco at all, he’s in the shower right now, washing of the grime and sweat from the Buenos Aires heat of his skin. And of course, thinking about Draco in the shower when he’s drunk and hard isn’t helpful at all, it it.

‘Yeah,’ he says. ‘Definitely because of Draco.’

He sighs deeply and Bruno pats his shoulder.

Yep. Harry’s well and truly fucked.  



End file.
